


LETHAL - vampire suna x reader [Fem]

by N9TTYYY



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cross-breeding, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Vampire Sex, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N9TTYYY/pseuds/N9TTYYY
Summary: 𝙞𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙘𝙝 (𝙔/𝙉) 𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙨 𝙙𝙚𝙚𝙥𝙡𝙮 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙖 𝙘𝙧𝙤𝙨𝙨-𝙗𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙫𝙖𝙢𝙥𝙞𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙙𝙤𝙚𝙨𝙣'𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙖𝙙𝙢𝙞𝙩 𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

YOU just woke up from a beaming alarm that you set yesterday. Today was the day you could finally get back into your education. You were ready...or so you thought. This morning your hair wouldn't work with you. You groaned to yourself as you face palmed. 

You tried everything, up to  
leave in conditioners, gel, hairspray, and even dry shampoo. Nothing was working. You had a class starting at 9:00 am in the morning. You didn't want to refer to this... but it had to be done. You picked up your phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" the person said from the other side of the phone. "Kiyoko, i'm desperate come over my hair just won't work with me." You whined, causing Kiyoko to chuckle. 

"Relaxxxx (Y/N) I bet it's nothing that i can't fix." Kiyoko said cockily from the other side of the phone. You rolled your eyes. "WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS I-.... Kiyoko.." 

"(Y/N)" She responded. "I know damn well, you are not smoking at 7:30 in the DAMN MORNING." You scolded her. "(Y/N) dude relax, maybe you need to come hit this with me." She stated.

"No. thanks i rather work on my studies, then chill and smoke thank you." You said causing her to scoff. "Whatever sis, i'll be over there in 30." she said as she chuckled away from the phone. Your eyes widen, as you furrowed your brows.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN 30? YOU IN THE APARTMENT RIGHT NEXT TO ME JUST WALK OVER??" You yelled. You could hear Kiyoko chuckle in the back ground. 

There was silence before the phone hanged up. You sighed. 'This is what i get for choosing my best-friend to be a pothead.' you thought as you slowly chuckled. Kiyoko is your bestfriend of 14 years. You are currently 21 in college, Kiyoko on the other hand in 20.

Kiyoko always was the 'laid-back' type. Her pretty black straight hair with her sharp bang in the middle always stunned you. Kiyoko really  
is a goddess. However.. sad enough to say Kiyoko is well... let's say she gets her way of things.. no matter what.

Last year Kiyoko was failing pretty bad in "Architectural Engineering". It was natural for Kiyoko to slack off and procrastinate her work. You've tried to tell Kiyoko to focus numerous of times but she just seems to fail, and it's not her fault.

Due to Kiyoko's learning disability 'Dysgraphia'   
it was always hard for her to work and focus on school. However you knew that Kiyoko could do anything she placed her mind to. I mean how else did she find herself into the HARDEST and smartest university out there.

Kiyoko was on the way to failing the whole semester, which would be having her to retake the year all-over again. 

—flash back~

"Kiyoko seriously you need to focus. This can seriously make or brake your final score for this year. You told Kiyoko as you rubbed her back. Kiyoko's head was planted onto the desk. You guys are both in the middle of a lecture. Kiyoko groaned in agony.

"Ahem. ladies? is there something you would like to share to the class?" The professor asked us with a slightly annoyed tone. 

"No, sir i'm sorry you may continue with your lecture professor Takeda." You stated so Kiyoko wouldn't get into much trouble. Professor Takeda nodded and continued on with his lesson.

Kiyoko looked over to you with her head still on the desk. You sighed as you grabbed your water bottle and started to drink some. "I might just fuck him." Kiyoko said causing you to choke on your water. 

You furrowed your eye brows. "W-WHAT?" You shouted. The whole class looked at you including Professor Takeda. You placed your hand behind your neck and rubbed it. "Sorry..." You said once more to the professor. 

"Ms. (L/N) and Ms. Shimizu, if i have to stop my lesson once more i will need you both to stay after class." He said as he pushed up his glasses. A glare of white cleared his glasses as he spoke. You gulped and glared at Kiyoko.

Kiyoko gave you a teasing smile. Professor Takeda continued on with his lesson. "All i'm saying is that i'm failing pretty bad.. and the semester is 1 week before final exams starts... and it's going to affect my grade more then it should." Kiyoko said. 

"That's why you should try to study, so then it can raise your grade." You responded. "Nah." Kiyoko added. You squinted your eyes and tried to focus on the lesson Professor Takeda was teaching. 

"I'm just going to fuck him, maybe he'll raise my grade." Kiyoko stated sitting up in her seat non-chalantly. You gave her the side eye.  
"Will he even let you?" You added.

"Of course he would. Who wouldn't?" She said as she flipped her hair. You shook your head at her confidence. "Your crazy." You laughed. 

"No seriously.. he's kind of hot.. I wonder how big his d-"

"OKAY OKAY that's enough Kiyoko!" You said punching her in the shoulder. Kiyoko pouted and massaged the shoulder you punched.

DINGGG!! The bell rang. The class was over. You started to pack up your things.

"MR. TAKEDA!" You heard Kiyoko say as she got up from her seat walking over to his desk. Your eyes opened. 'No way is she actually going to loose her virginity to a PROFESSOR.' You thought.

"Wow.. she's actually serious.." You heard a familiar voice sprung up from behind you. You jumped as his voice appears all of the sudden. 

"ARAN!" You shouted placing a hand on your chest as you try to slow down your breathing. 

"That's my name." Aran said with a smirk. "So you heard huh.." You implied. Aran nodded. "I mean it's not like Kiyoko to fuck a professor.. But it's not impossible." He chuckled. 

"Is that going to be her first time?" Aran asked you. You hummed 'mhm~' Aran nodded. He raised his hand and scratched his head.   
"Kind-of wish it was me though." Aran said with sudden sadness in his voice. 

Aran always had a crush on Kiyoko, ever since college started. "You could convince her not to.. though i doubt it'll work." You said nervously. Aran nodded in agreement.

"Hey Aran, what do you say let's go grab a bite to eat. I rather not see you like this." You insisted. Aran smiled. "I'd like that." He chuckled. 

Aran helped you place your books into your bag and waited for you by the door. As you exited from your desk you walked over towards the door. You waved at Kiyoko, She returned the gesture and waved back at Aran. 

"Ms.(L/N) i expect better from you tomorrow." Professor Takeda said. "Of course, i'm sorry." you responded as you bowed. Aran held the door for you on your way out.

After a while Aran dropped you off at your apartment after y'all went to grab a bite to eat. You checked your clock to see it was '8:00pm' You sighed. You decided to text Kiyoko.

You  
Hey. How did it go?

Kiyoko  
OH MY GOD BESTIE—   
HE CAVED IN SO FAST!   
i didn't even have to seduce him. 

You  
... anyway, is he going to bring   
up your grade?

Kiyoko  
he better. I didn't  
sit there and take 9   
inches for nothing.

Your eyes widen at her text.

You  
9 INCHES? I- you know   
what nvm. I don't even  
want to know.

You laughed shutting off your phone. 'poor aran..' You thought.

—end of flashback~

You and Kiyoko go to "Tohoku University of Sendai, Japan." You walk out of your bedroom and into your kitchen as you patiently wait for Kiyoko. 

The 'University of Tohoku' is a university only scholars can make it into. Sense Tohoku is very hard to get into they take care of apartment fee's and rental. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. You heard the door. 'must be Kiyoko.' You thought. You walked past your living room going for the front door to open door for her.

"Hey sis!" Kiyoko said. Kiyoko's eyes were red and puffy. 

"You better pay attention to the lecture today, and YOU better try to work. No fucking the professor's" You glared at kiyoko. Kiyoko started at you with her eyes wide.

"You really do need help.." She pointed to your hair. You gave her a irritated look. She chuckled at you. "Chillax, let's fix this mess." She said whooshing towards your bathroom. 

You entered your bathroom sitting on the counter top while Kiyoko fixed your hair. 

"OUCH. OWW, KIYOKO DAMN IT BE EASY." You yelled at Kiyoko as she roughly tried to do your hair.

"Not my fault you can't contain your OWN damn hair." Kiyoko replied with a smart comment. You looked at her. 

"..Bitch i will slap you." You said with a serious tone. Kiyoko laughed. "Relax i was just playing, you know i like your hair anyway." she said.  
You rolled your eyes. "All done!" You hopped down from the counter and looked in the mirror.

You nodded and looked at Kiyoko.   
"I look some what decent." You said to Kiyoko.   
"Of course you did, you wanna know why? Because i did it." Kiyoko said exiting your bathroom and into your room. 

You sighed and looked in the mirror once more. 'I swear one day i'm going to kill this bitch.' You thought as you chuckled to your self. 

You walk into your room watching Kiyoko rummage through your closet. "Kiyoko... what are you doing?" You asked.

You technically decorated everything but your bedroom. Simply because you couldn't find the time. Before you got issued into the apartment the student before you had decorated it to their fitting. You didn't know what to do with your bedroom. 

But Kiyoko keeps begging you to let her style it for you. "I'm picking out your outfit duh." Kiyoko said. You huffed, "Don't pick out something that's full of pink. Not that i even own any.." You responded.

"Yeah yeah, we can talk about your poor taste in fashion sense later." She said with a chuckle. You rolled your eyes. Kiyoko always hits your with those smart comments 24/7, but then again that's just how you guys play.

"Get out of my closet, i'll pick something out for my self. Thank you." You said as you shoved Kiyoko out of your way. You looked around in your closet and after a while you decided on a outfit.

You decided to throw on a 'fog blue' plaid pencil skirt with a vintage white top. Kiyoko hands you her throw over sweater that she wore since she didn't want to "cover up her shoulders just to make people mad"

You top off the look with a plaid matching hand bag. You look over at Kiyoko's outfit with a disgusted look. Kiyoko returns the look. "What?" she said. 

"I don't like how similar our outfits look." You shrugged. Kiyoko laughed. "You should be greatful hun." She responded. You rolled your eyes. 

"Kiyoko, with that outfit I can't tell if you're serious about not trying to seduce any more professors." You chuckled. Kiyoko quickly to respond

"At least i have an aesthetic."

"At least i look good in every aesthetic." You quickly responded back, causing her to choke on her words. 

"Whatever let's go it's almost time." Kiyoko said pouting causing you to laugh. 

"Yeah yeah Whatever you say sweetie." You said grabbing her handbag and handing it to her.

As you exit your apartment you see a girl walking out of the apartment next to yours. The girl's mascara was running as her hair was messy and tied back.

"Well someone had a good time." Kiyoko nudged your shoulder and let out a laugh. You pushed her into a wall, causing her to yelp out in pain. "Shut it. Your so mean." You shushed Kiyoko trying to hold in laughter.

You returned your gaze over to the door   
the girl came out from. Suddenly you see a tall 6'0 boy walk with dyed blond hair. He looked over to you and Kiyoko.

The boy flashes a smile with a wink as you saw something sharp appear in the boys mouth. Your eyes went wide. The dyed blond haired boy had two very sharp k9ines.

Your heart started to beat fast, as this is your first encounter with a vampire. You quickly responded with a smile and you grabbed Kiyoko and dragged her out of the apartment complex.

"OW OW OW HEY (Y/N) WHAT THE HELL!   
LET GO OF MEEE!" Kiyoko screamed. You loosened your grip.

"I didn't expect for them to be here so soon..." You told Kiyoko. Kiyoko was rubbing her wrist that was now red. "What are you even talking about." She asked. You looked around you to see if anybody was watching or even listening.

"The vampires."


	2. everywhere

"VAMPIRES?" Kiyoko said with her eyes wide open. You nodded. "The dude we saw with the blonde hair was a vampire." You told Kiyoko as you and her started to walk towards the university. 

"Oh.. so that's why he was crazy hot." Kiyoko said. You turned your head to the side giving Kiyoko a look that told her to stop  
talking. Kiyoko cleared her throat. "Just saying.. I mean what's the deal with vampires anyway, they can't be that bad.. right?" Kiyoko asked.

You shrugged. "I mean technically this is the first encounter for Humans and Vampires to be in the same area in japan." You responded. "How'd they get past the walls anyway..?" Kiyoko asked. You stopped walking, causing Kiyoko to stop as well.

"Do you not watch the news?" You ask Kiyoko. Kiyoko stared at you with a 'dumb founded' look. 

"No."

"HUH ? How do you not watch the news?!" You ask Kiyoko. "Who watches the news, that's for old people." She responded. You blinked twice before taking a deep breath and responding to your stubborn bestfriend. 

You started to walk as Kiyoko followed. "Japan, passed a new law for vampires and humans to live together in unison." You told Kiyoko. Kiyoko tilted her head to the side with a confused look on her face. 

"Meaning.. vampires are now allowed to live- like us, and with us." You added. Kiyoko gasped a "OHHHH!! that makes so much more sense. Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Kiyoko said causing you to groan. 

"So.. wait that also means they will go to the same school as us right?... and that person we saw lives next door was a vampire.. also.." Kiyoko said trying to connect the dots. 'mhmmm~' you hummed.

"They just added this law in japan correct? So that means they're cross-breed kids in other countries??" Kiyoko asked. You stopped walking. Looking over at Kiyoko.

"Actually... i didn't think of that.. and now that they're letting vampires come to japan they'll be some of those here.." You added. Kiyoko nodded intensely. 

"I'm kind-of scared to be honest.." You told Kiyoko. "What!? HOW?! (Y/N) listen to your self." Kiyoko said while throwing her arm over your shoulder as you both started to walk again. 

"Why would you pass up on the opportunity to date a HOT VAMPIRE?" Kiyoko shouted in your ear causing you to flinch. "Stop it." You told Kiyoko throwing her off your shoulder. 

"I simply do not care or need a boyfriend. I'm better-off by my self." You shrugged. Kiyoko rolled her eyes "You can't stay a virgin forever." Kiyoko said. 

"..."

"..."

"Shut up." You said to Kiyoko, As both of you reach the university entrance you see tons of new kids walking towards the entrance as-well.

"So many people.." Kiyoko said while clinging onto your arm. "Well yea, that's to be expected. Vampires are allowed now, plus the new freshman's." You added. She hummed as a response. 

"Hey! (Y/N)!! Kiyoko!! Over Here!" You heard a familiar voice shout out from the front of the line. It was 'Aran' and three other boys. One with gray and black tips, another one with brown hair and... Your eyes went wide.

The same exact vampire you saw from this morning. The boy with dyed-blond hair. You and Kiyoko gave each-other a uncertain look. However you both agree on going up to the boys and saying hello.

As you and Kiyoko walk over to the boys you got a closer look at them all. They all had fangs. Everytime they would look at you, you'd feel like somebody just stabbed you in the back, however you couldn't know why..

"(Y/N), Kiyoko..i want you guys to meet my friends." Aran said causing you to gulp.  
You weren't too sure about this.. You were crazy nervous to see a vampire, but to actually talk to one, you didn't want to even imagine that.

"(Y/N)." You said towards the three boys as you bowed. "Kiyoko." She followed your same steps and bowed as-well.

"Shinsuke Kita." The boy with the grey and black tips introduced him self with a soft smile.

As you weren't really paying attention to the boys in-front of you due to the anxiety you have with 'eye contact' you noticed the two boys look very similar. The boy with the brown hair caught you looking up at him.

"Osamu Miya"

"Atsumu Miya" 

They said as they both introduced themselves to you and Kiyoko. You looked over at Kiyoko making direct eye contact with Atsumu and Osamu. Her cheeks were bright red and pretty.

"Aran. You didn't tell me you had two beautiful friends." Atsumu said with a smirk looking at you and Kiyoko. You quickly looked the other direction, and start to play with your sleeves on your throw-over sweater.

"That's because we just met him today dumb ass." Osamu said towards Atsumu landing a quick kick to Atsumu shin.

"You son of a-" Atsumu said to Osamu as they both flared their fangs at each-other. Quickly the boy named 'Kita' stepped in separating the two. Kita gave a slight smile.

"So sorry about that, the twins can be a little tricky to handle." Kita said with a nervous chuckle.

"So you guys are vampires?! THATS SO COOL!" Kiyoko shouted. You quickly turned to Kiyoko.  
'One day, i WILL kill this bitch. She talks to damn much.' You thought as you groaned. 

Kita awkwardly chuckled "Yup, uh.. i'm surprised you guys aren't scared." Kita added. Kiyoko laughed. "Actually (Y/N) was scar- mmph!" You clasped your hand over her mouth.

"SOO... what years are you guys?" You quickly changed the subject letting go of Kiyoko's mouth. Kiyoko looked over at you and pouted.

"I'm a 3rd year, and The Miya twins are 2nd years." Kita responded. You nodded. "How did you guys meet Aran?" Kiyoko asked.

"hm? Oh. We just met him here at the entrance." Osamu said as he stopped flaring his fangs at his brother. 

"Mhm, They're pretty chill." Aran added. "So.. can i have you guy's number???" Kiyoko asked the Miya twins with her face lit up. You could've swore you saw sparkles form around her head.

"Hey.. Kita right?" You asked. Kita nodded.  
"If you don't mind me asking what 'natural disaster' caused you guys to move?" You asked Kita.

"Natural disaster? What natural disaster? I mean disaster yes. Natural? not at all. We-" Kita got interrupted by one the Miya twins.

"We were attacked." Atsumu added. Your eyes shot open. You looked over at Atsumu placing his number into Kiyoko's phone then passing it to Osamu to do the same.

"Attacked? By what exactly?" You nervously asked. 

"We don't know exactly what happened but we-" Atsumu looked around before speaking. "We decided to follow our bosses ord-'' Atsumu got cut off my Kita. 

Kita pulled Atsumu's head and whispered something in his ear. Then Kita looked over at you. "As in the government. The bosses are the government... uh- we call them that in our home town" Kita said with a nervous chuckle. 

"That's all i know..the government didn't want us to know what attack us." Kita said finishing Atsumu's sentence. Kita landed a hard slap to Atsumu's head causing him to yelp and flare his fangs at Kita.

You didn't understand what was happening, as none of this added up. You just decided to nod and decipher it later. You look over at Kiyoko flirting with Osamu. You sighed to yourself, as if it was no use to tell Kiyoko not to flirt with some hot vampires.

Suddenly you felt a cold shiver run down your spine. You looked up to see the Miya twins eyes go wide. Their eyes were filled with panic.

You slowly turned around only to see a tall boy with brown like hair that was separated in the middle. The boy had two sides of his hair sticking out to the side messily as some hair sticking up as well. He had fox like eyes with a pretty hue of green pair of eyes. 

The boy stood about 6'1 ft tall at most. He gazed around at Atsumu, Osamu and Kita before acknowledging Aran. 

"And you are?" The boy asked to Aran. The boys voice was low and raspy. He was very intimidating. His aura was intense. He looked liked he always carried darkness where-ever he went. You started to shiver intensely, feeling loads of pressure on your body and throat. 

You couldn't know why. It was just there, Obviously it had to be from the boy who was standing now in-front of you. ' is he a vampire too?' You thought.

The boy stood behind you and didn't even acknowledge you or Kiyoko's presence. The boy was dressed in black and had rings on each hand. His hands were huge, way bigger then yours. His knuckles were beaming red as if he just gotten into a fight.

"Aran Ojiro." Aran introduced himself. The boy nodded, with-out introducing himself he looked over towards the Miya twins and Kita. 

"Did I tell you to run off?" The boy asked with his voice filled with anger. The Miya twins shook their heads. "Then why the FUCK. did you run off." The boy yelled griping the Miya's twins shirts with both of his hands. The boy pushed forward causing you to collapse on the floor scraping your knees.

You felt somebody grab your wrist as they pull you and Kiyoko inside of the university. Aran followed behind. "Woah woah WOAH. KITA! HEY!! slow down" You tried to hold yourself with your feet onto the floor to prevent Kita from moving. 

"Sorry..." Kita said. You let loose from his embrace. "What the hell is that guys problem?" You asked Kita. "Yeah who is that guy?" Kiyoko added. "Somebody you need to stay away from at ALL cost." Kita said. 

"What? hold on i'm lost. What just happened?" Kiyoko said. "It's...He's...UGH, it just doesn't matter, stay away from him. Got it ? " Kita said this time more aggressively. 

Kita started to walk away, as you could tell he's obviously stressed out, and maybe pissed. You grabbed Kita's hand and stop him from moving. 

"Let. Go." Kita said sending a chill down your spine. "No, Kita tell me what's going on." You demanded. 

"I said LET GO." Kita demanded back raising his tone at you. "Not until you tell me what's going on." You quickly responded.

Your body stood in place in shock as Kita flashed his red eyes, and flared his fangs at you causing you to stay in place. You loosen your grip from Kita as you Aran grabs your waist and pulls you back onto him away from Kita.

Kita turns around and looks over his shoulder, eyes still ruby red. " Listen the first time.. Stay away from that guy. Got it? Good." Kita said as he slowly walked away and vanished. 

"What j-just happened.." Kiyoko asked. You shook your head. "I seriously don't know.." You responded.

"Uh excuse me, are you guys Ms.(L/N), Ms.Shimizu and Mr.Ojiro?" The lady with the blonde hair said. The lady was pretty short, she stood about 5'2. "Uhm.. y-yeah" You stuttered still in shock of what just happened. 

"Oh perfect! Hello, i'm Professor Yaichi, i'm going to be your professor for "Architectural Engineering" course this year. 

Your face relaxes as you take a deep breath. "Oh.. i'm sorry- wait what time is it?" You asked Aran. "..9:06 am" Aran responded. 

Your eyes went wide. ' first day back and i'm already late! I don't even have my schedule!' You thought.

"Everything's fine, I'm running late too. You guys are all in my first block so i'll just dismiss you guys today since i'm late too." Professor Yaichi nervously chuckled. You sighed with relief as you, Kiyoko and Aran follow behind Professor Yaichi to class.


	3. victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 1

AFTER the school day was finally over you decided to meet up again with Kiyoko and Aran at the usual cafe y'all meet up at 'sakanoshita cafè.'

"(Y/N)!! over here!" Kiyoko called over to you as you entered the cafè. She was sitting with Aran inside a booth. You waved and walked over sitting in front of Kiyoko and Aran.

The 'sakanoshita cafè' was a not too popular place. However you, Kiyoko and Aran went there everyday straight after school your 1st year of college. "Hey." You said as you sat down. Kiyoko gave you a smile, as Aran kept you at ease with a nod.

"(Y/N)-" Aran said catching your attention.  
"Kiyoko and I are hanging out at my place tonight, wanna come over?" Aran asked. "OH MY GOD YESS!! We have to finish that game of Mario party!" Kiyoko butted in which made you chuckle. 

"Sure, if you're aren't going to complain when i beat your ass for the 100th time." You teased Kiyoko. "However, i have homework." You added with a pout. Aran furrowed his brows. "Homework?!? On the first day back? What lousy professor would do that?" Aran asked.

You gave out a sigh. "Professor Nekomata." You added. Aran's eyes widen, "Oh you're in for a treat." He chuckled. "I had him last year and he wasn't so chivalrous to the ladies.." Aran added.

"What's the homework? I bet I could help, I passed his class last year with flying colors." Aran said cockily. You chuckled at his attitude, "Well, since i'm going for a 'Associate Degree' I have to be proficient in two majors, so.. it's calculus." 

"Oh that's not so bad." Aran insisted, "Look when you come over tonight i'll help you with the homework- and then we'll play Mario party, deal?" You looked up at Aran who gave you a smirk. You shook your head with a sigh.

"Deal."

Kiyoko chuckled at your facial expression filled with stress. You and your friends were sitting there for while talking about school and some other topics. "(Y/NNNN) i want to get some drinkkss...." Kiyoko pouted. "Then go get some." You replied, causing Kiyoko's face to drop. 

Aran gave out a chuckle. "I would but.. i didn't bring money..." Kiyoko groaned. You furrowed your brows in confusion. "You don't need money to get drinks here. You can literally go use your college id and get it basically free-" You told Kiyoko.

Aran face palmed. "Seriously dude, you need to stop smoking in the morning." Aran said to Kiyoko. "No. it's the only thing keeping me sane at this point." Kiyoko replied.

You stood up from the booth and started to walk over to the counter that had a sign above it saying 'Order here'. Kiyoko and Aran followed you, As you reach the counter to see your friendly clerk there to greet you, like always.

He had sliver hair, pretty brown eyes and a beauty mark underneath his right eye. "Heyy." The boy greeted you with a smile. "Hey suga." You replied. "Hey what's up Sugawara." "Hi!" Aran and Kiyoko added.

"What can i get you today? The same as usual?" Sugawara suggested. You nodded. "I'd like to try something different actually." Kiyoko implied. "Oh yeah?" Sugawara chuckled "What would you like?" Sugawara added.

"Hmm... I'll take a "Caramel Macchiato with extra caramel drizzle and cold foam." Kiyoko said with a gleaming smile. Sugawara chuckled typing that into the tablet he has connected onto the counter. He looked up at Aran signaling he's ready for his order. 

"I'll just have the usual." Aran added, Sugawara gave out a nod. "Alright, that should be done in a bit, your total will be 11.95$" Sugawara added. Aran gave out his card and payed for all of our drinks together. 

Before he could reach the counter you stopped him. "Aran, wait.. are you sure?" You asked him. He gave you a nod. "Why not." He chuckled. You gave out a sigh as he continued to pay for the drinks using his school funds.

"Thank you." Sugawara said handing back Aran his card. Sugawara walked away after handing you your receipt and started to yell to his co-workers. "DAICHI!! MAKE SURE TO ADD EXTRA CARAMEL AND COLD-FOAM TO THE ORDER!" He yelled causing you to laugh. 

You walked over to the opposite side of the counter with Aran and Kiyoko that had a sign above it saying 'Pick-up.' A girl with pink hair walked over to the cashier to grab the nexts people's orders, instead of sugawara.

A few others who went here regularly went to order their drinks, before sitting down. You were smiling at daichi who was making your drink. Kiyoko was talking to Aran as you were waiting for your drinks. 

Aran looked off into the distance with a worried look on his face. He nudged your shoulder catching your attention. He leaned over to your ear. "Look Kita and his friends are here.." Aran said making your look across the room to see Kita, Osamu, Atsumu and that boy from earlier that Kita warned you about.

Your eyes widen as you see them enter. Kita was walking in front as the Miya twins were walking behind him to the side. The Miya twins both had a girl underneath their arms. Quite frankly, they looked like twins. 

They had the same facial features, however one had black hair with bangs with a matte black lipstick, and the other had the same exact hair style but in white with pink lip-gloss. 

Behind the Miya twins was the guy Kita told you to stay away from, not knowing why. The boy from earlier had his hood on. When he walked in the atmosphere felt more dense the normal.

"Thank you! Oh shi-" Kiyoko said after grabbing her drink from Daichi and facing towards the twins. Kita walked up-to the cashier and started to talk. The cashier's face suddenly looks frightened. She most likely saw Kita's sharp fangs.

The boy from the back put out a hand on Kita's shoulder walking towards the cashier, causing Kita to step back. The boy took of his hood revealing his hair. You could finally see his face more clearly now. His fox-like eye had a soft hue of red underneath his eyes, his soft features and his sharp jaw were a complement to that. 

The cashier clerk suddenly looks relaxed and took their order. Kita noticed you looking over to them and gave you a subtle side eye with a nod. You nodded back as Aran tapped your lower back. "Let's go sit back down.." He said as he grabbed your drink for you. You and Kiyoko followed him back to the booth you guys were at earlier

You, Kiyoko and Aran sat back down at the booth. "Why are they here?" Kiyoko asked you. You shook your head 'no' with a shrug as a response. "They most likely spotted us going in here and decided to follow.." Aran added. 

You shook your head 'no' "I don't think they would have. Maybe they just saw this on campus and decided to go." You implied. Aran scoffed. "No way, they wouldn't choose this over that new coffee shop 'nekoma's troph' across the campus. Everybody goes there now." He added. 

"True." Kiyoko added taking a sip of her macchiato. "Okay.. maybe you're right, but why would they follow us in here?" You asked. "Maybe to attack us?" Kiyoko gasped. Aran nudged her. "Stop it. They're not like that. Not all vampires eat people, and plus when they were over on the other side of the walls they had to eat animals. Right?!" Aran added on. 

You nodded. "He does have a point, Kiyoko." Kiyoko scoffed at your response. "Should we go?" Kiyoko asked Aran. Aran shrugged. "Maybe we should leave.. just in case." You suggested. Kiyoko and Aran nod and start to get up from the booth. 

Osamu noticed you walking by and grabbed your wrist trying to gain your attention. Him Kita, Osamu, Atsumu and the other guy were waiting at the 'pick-up' station. "Oh hey (Y/N)!" Atsumu said after turning his gaze from Kita.  
'damn it.' You thought as you turned around letting loose from his hold.

Kita looked up from his phone and looked at you. His eyes softened when you looked back at him. The other boy who you saw earlier kept on his phone with his hair covering his eyes.

"Hey." Osamu said with a soft smile. You returned the gesture. "What's up Aran." Atsumu said removing his arm from the girl with the black hair shoulder and dapping Aran up, as a greeting. 

The girl with the black hair looked at you with a nasty look. She slightly opened her mouth letting her tongue slide across her fangs before flaring them at you. You gave her a confused look, before nervously chuckling at Atsumu.

"So Osamu, what are you guys doing here?! People don't usually come here due to the new coffee shop across campus." Aran asked. "It was packed." Kita added. "The line wrapped all the way to the university bathrooms." Atsumu cut in.

Your eyes widen. "Seriously? Is it that good?" You asked Kita. "I don't know, all i know is that my friend recently got a job there." Kita responded. "Oh, is he a vampire?" Kiyoko cut in asking Kita. 

"Mhm, one of the most richest ones out there." Atsumu added. "Richest? Why would he get a job there then?" You asked. "We don't know to be honest, he just said he needed something to do." Osamu implied. "Plus, his mom said he didn't want him to stay home all day playing video games 24/7" Kita responded throwing his hands up in the air.

You nodded. "Hey... uhm.. (Y/N) can i get your number?" Kita nervously asked you. You gave him a smile. "Sure."  
You responded, Kita handed over his phone to you as you grab it and entered your number.

"There's a party this weekend and i'd like for you to come." Kita added with a smile. Suddenly the boy who was on the phone looked up at you then Kita. Your (e/c) met his light green gaze, instantly shoving chills down your spine.

"Why are you inviting people to the party when it's at my place?" The boy said to Kita. Kita's eyes widen a little before returning to his natural state. Kita tries to respond however- "Your hot." Kiyoko interrupts. You look over to Kiyoko with a look. 'She did not just say that..' You thought.

The boy looks at Kita and then Kiyoko with a smirk. "That's pretty bold of you." The boy responded to Kiyoko. You looked at the boys teeth. He had no fangs. 'So this guy isn't a vampire?' You thought. Kiyoko wasn't wrong, you got to see his face more clearly now, and he was very "Attractive".

"Can i have your number??" Kiyoko asked with a smile, trying to look all seductive. The boy let out a raspy chuckle. "No thanks." He responded. Kiyoko's face dropped as Aran chuckled. You were slightly shocked due to Kiyoko getting rejected. Usually Kiyoko never gets rejected- EVER.

The boy changed his gaze over to you. He analyzed you from head to toe. Not knowing why, you decided to speak up. "Uhm. Excuse me, do you mind?" You retorted to the boy. The boy had his head cocked to the side.

"Oh?" was all he spoke as his eyes met yours once again before he slowly lifted up his head. Osamu lightly kicked your shin to gain your attention. He mouth the word 'no' as he lightly shook his head. 

The boy lightly chuckled. "You're kind of bitchy." He said squinting his eyes. Your eyes widen, you were about to say something back but Aran stopped you by grabbing your arm. 

He looked over to Kita. "This is who you want to invite to MY party?" He said calmly with a low tone. "Tch. Your so lame." He added. He turned his gazed over to Aran. "Aran, right?" He asked as he point his finger towards Aran.

Aran nodded. The boy walked over to you and Aran sticking his hand in his pocket. The boy grabbed a card and handed it to Aran. "Your chill, so here." He added. Aran looked down at the card. 

The card read "Suna's residence, apartment #2008 on 'KIMACHI' road." Aran looked  
up at the boy who just gave him the card. "Why the hell would I attend your party after you just called my friend a bitch." Aran said showing a little aggressive-ness towards the boy.

The boy rolled his eyes with a groan, before flashing a fake smile. The boy turned around and started to walk slowly to the seating area. "Do what ever you please. Quite frankly I couldn't care less about if you go or not." The boy said looking over his shoulder placing his hands back into his pockets.

"C'mon." The boy said signaling Kita, Atsumu and Osamu to follow him. They all nodded, Kita however stayed put. The boy looked over at Kita with a confused look. "Kita." He called out. 

"In just a sec Suna." Kita responded. The boy nodded and walked away with Atsumu and Osamu and the two girls. "So i'm guessing his names Suna?" You asked Kita. Kita nodded. "Yup, Rintarō Suna." Kita responded. 

"So wait is he a vampire also? i didn't see any fangs?" You asked Kita. Kita looked at you with his eyes wide. "What's that hot guys deal. He just totally called (Y/N) a bitch." Kiyoko asked. Kita complete ignoring your question answered Kiyoko's.

"I'm sorry Kiyoko, he's just... rude" Kita added. Kiyoko nodded. "Well i have to go i hope to see you at the party." Kita said as he waved goodbye walking back over to the seating area.

'He totally just ignored my question.' You thought as Aran and Kiyoko exited the cafè as you followed.


	4. victims p2

AFTER that long and heated meeting at the cafè, Aran decided to take you and Kiyoko to his apartment to hang out and study.

You fiddle with your fingers as you entered Aran's car. Aran drives a '2019 Nissan Altima' in matte black, with a red wheel and matching gearstick. You walked around the car as you were the last one to enter. You opened the door and sat in the passenger seat as Kiyoko sat in the back.

"Seriously (Y/N) don't think of him okay?" Kiyoko reassured you. "Yeah, he's just an asshole." Aran added to her comment. You reached your hand from above you to grab the seat belt and pulled down to click it in place.

Aran followed the same movements as you, also putting on his seat belt. "It's honestly whatever, those type of stuff don't bother me." You responded. Kiyoko scoffs. "My ass (Y/N)" Kiyoko retorts. You turned your head looking at Kiyoko sitting in the back seat. 

"Don't look at me like that. For one, you ALWAYS say that it doesn't bother you, just for you to cry about it later." She added. Aran nodded in agreement. "Don't forget that we've been with you for quite a-while now." He added. You sighed turning back around to face the road as Aran started to drive to his place.

"Aran, that guy..," You started to say as Aran looked slightly to the side trying to keep his focus on the road. "Mhm~" he added. "Suna? i think was his name, He.. doesn't seem to have.. 'Fangs" You responded. Aran furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I mean i didn't really get a chance to look at him closely..." Aran implied. "Maybe he's just friends with them?" Kiyoko cut in. "No. Can't be, before school started remember how they were afraid of him?" You asked them. They both responded with a hum.

"Well, that means he must have some superiority over them." You added. "Superiority?" Kiyoko repeated. "Wait, cause (Y/N) might be onto something, was there ever a king or queen over the walls?" Aran asked. You shrugged at his question. He hummed back  
as a response.

"But what i do know is that Suna has bad taste in girls." Kiyoko pouted causing you to laugh at the memory of her getting rejected. "Oh righttt, that was your first time getting rejected huh Kiyoko?" Aran sneered. Kiyoko scoffed.

"Now you know how it feels." You added onto Aran's smart comment. Kiyoko rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Aran remember i'm not playing mario party UNTIL you help me with my calculus." You re-explained as you did before just to make sure he understood.

"Yeah yeah i get it.. nerd." Aran teased, as you scoffed.

•

You, Kiyoko and Aran arrived to his apartment after a loud and enjoyable ride, full of singing and laughter. Which honestly tired you out more then anything, you entered his new apartment. Your eyes went wide on how it was designed.

"Aran.. just exactly how RICH ARE YOU?" You shouted. 

Aran chuckled "Not at all actually i'm rooming in with one of my friends." He added. "Is he here?" Kiyoko asked. 

"Aran? Is that you?" You heard a soft voice call out from a door. The door opened and you saw a 5'11 boy with very soft features and green like hair. 

"Oh, hey Tadashi! Sorry.. did i wake you?" Aran said with a nervous smile. "No not at all actually." He smiled. "Tadashi, let me introduce you to my friends." Aran said as the boy nodded. "This is (Y/N) and this is Kiyoko." Aran said pointing to both of you. The boy gave you a smile. 

"Hi, i'm Tadashi Yamaguchi." The boy introduced with a bright smile, as he reached his hand out. You accepted his hand and shook it.   
"(Y/N) (L/N)" you responded. Tadashi went to go introduce himself to Kiyoko as Aran patted your shoulder with a smile. "Tadashi, you're a calculus major right?" Aran said. Tadashi nodded. "(Y/N) has professor nekomata, and she's struggling on some subjects... Do you think you can help her out?" Aran asks. 

"Ouch.. Not professor nekomata.. I hated him he was so rude for no reason what so ever." Tadashi responds, He looks over to you with a smile. "Sure! I'd love to tutor you, i wasn't so good at calculus either but Tsukki tutored me and i'm better now!" Tadashi added. 

"T-Tsukki?" You slowly said. Tadashi nodded. "Oh, that's right you don't know who i'm talking about... anyway follow me to my office." Tadashi said doing a wave motion with his hand making a 'c'mere' motion. You proceed to follow him into his office. 

You walk up to wooden door a dark cocoa brown color to be exact. Tadashi opened his door that revealed his office. 

"Seriously Tadashi exactly how rich ARE YOU?" You asked in shock causing Tadashi to laugh. "It's just that i've won a lot of scholarships in highschool." You nodded with your mouth shaped like an 'o'

"So, (Y/N) what do you need help with?" Tadashi asked entering his office. "have a seat." Tadashi said sweetly as he pulled out his caramel leather wheely chair for you to sit on. 

You smiled and took a seat. You grabbed your note book and black a pen. Tadashi walked up behind you while you were still currently sitting in the chair. Tadashi places two hands on the desk as he leans over the chair from behind. He looks over your shoulder. 

"Hm... oh! that's easy, see look." Tadashi said wrapping his hand around yours slowly getting a grasp on the pen that is still on your hand as he helped you solve the problem. Tadashi's hands were long and smooth. Not to big but not to small either. 

You felt like your heart had dropped. Your breath slowly hitched, Tadashi picking up on your slow and unstable breath he slowly removes his hand.

"Oh my, are you okay (Y/N)?" Tadashi asks generally looking very concerned. "I- uhm, yes i'm okay actually i'm just kind of thirsty" You responded. Tadashi takes a relieved breath. 

"Oh.. Okay good because i thought i did something wrong." Tadashi said with a low pout. "What would you like to drink?" Tadashi asks putting back a smile on his face. 

"Water is fine." You said returning the smile. He nodded and walked over to his bookshelf in front of his desk. "W-What are you doing?" You ask Tadashi. "Getting your water obviously" He responded with a slight sassy chuckle.

You rolled your eyes playfully. "Here." Tadashi said handing you the water bottle. "So let me get this straight, your RICH, you have your OWN office, A MINI FRDIGE BUILT INTO A BOOK SHELF!!? AND you have a bunch of SCHOLARSHIPS?!" You exaggerated. 

Tadashi laughed cockily. "Yup!" He added. You started at him for a moment in silence. You started to take a closer look at his eyes. Noticing his olive green hue. 

'Are all the guys who have green eyes hot?!' You thought. Tadashi slowly started to become flustered the more you stared at him. His cheeks started to turn a bright tint of red. 

"U-Uh... (Y/N)? Are you okay.." Tadashi said slowly trying to avoid eye contact. You snapped out of your thoughts and looked up at Tadashi standing in front of you. 

"Huh? Oh, uhm i'm okay i'm just struggling on this question..." You replied. Tadashi relaxes as his red tinted cheeks were now calm. 

"I can help you with that." He smiled. "Let's see." Tadashi added as he walked around the desk now standing beside you. 

"The problem reads,  
f(3) = lim (3+h)^2 - 3^2."  
Tadashi read out the problem aloud. "So listen we always start with the parentheses first." He added. Tadashi continued to help you understand the problem. Honestly after a bit of repetition of practice problems you felt more familiar with the whole unit.

You finished your homework and packed it away in your notebook. "Thanks Tadashi."  
You said with a smile, Tadashi nodded and returned the smile. "Let's head back?" He asked.

You nodded and walked towards the door as he stopped you. "Sorry, one second." He said as he went to open the door for you. You smiled at Tadashi. "Thank you." He returned the smile, "Of course, gorgeous girls shouldn't open doors" Tadashi said sweetly. 

'Awe...' You thought as you walked through the door that Tadashi opened. Suddenly you heard loud screams along with a siren. You and Tadashi's eyes open wide. You both rush to the living room in a panic of wanting to know what's going on.

The T.V was on and standing in-front of it blocking you and Tadashi's view was Kiyoko, and Aran. You heard the announcement loud and clear. 

"BREAKING NEWS!!! 6 PEOPLE REPORTED DEAD IN 'AOBADORI STREET' EVERY BODY MAKE SURE TO LOCK YOUR DOORS!" 

The announcement said with a loud alarm ringing in the back. Kiyoko looked over to you and Aran with a worried look. You gulped and looked over at Tadashi. "Guys.. that's the road across the street.." Tadashi slowly said with a gulp.

Your eyes widen. You didn't know how to react. The announcement went on again. "Hello. This is Asahi Azumane here with your daily news. 6 people died during an graduation party at 'Neon-palace night club'. Time of death exactly 8:30pm." The news-castor Azumane announced. 

"Here we have "Chikara Ennoshita" at the scene in-front of 'Neon-palace night club.' currently." The news-castor Azumane finished.

The news changes camera views now showing a man with black dark eyes and black soft hair. "Hello yes thank you Azumane, Here I am at 'Neon-palace night club' where 6 people died oddly around the same time. Police are suspected to think this was a drugging incident-" The news-castor Ennoshita got cut off by one of the police.

"We hold off on this announcement for a moment, till then." The news-castor Ennoshita said as the screen showed a black screen with blue letters saying "ONE MOMENT"

You looked over at your friends that all had the same worried expression look on your face as-well. "What's going on Aran? Kiyoko? what happened?" You asked them.

Aran shrugged. "We heard a loud scream and we decided to look out side and we saw people running away from a place, i'm guessing maybe the place they were running away from was the night club." Aran responded. Tadashi walked over to Aran and nodded.

"We are back!" You heard the T.V say as you and your friends returned your attention over to the screen. "I've just been informed that the police had just figured out the cause of the deaths. I warn you what we'll show on camera in a few moments will be very explicit." The news-castor Ennoshita reassured. 

"Follow me as we go to further investigate the bodies." He said as he walked over as the camera followed his movements. The camera showed a blonde girl laying in a dark red puddle of blood. It was horrible at the sight of seeing this. You didn't want to see this, but you couldn't look away. 

The girl's chest was exposed showing 'bite marks' along the top of her chest up-to the her neck. Most of the blood that was dripping down from her neck was dried. 

"As you see here, All of these people have the same markings. Meaning, the killers were most likely vampires feeding. The vampires must have planned this attack beforehand due to the security camera's being hacked and showed no evidence. The police couldn't find any finger prints or any trails that could lead to the culprit, or the culprits to this attack."

The news-castor Ennoshita continued. 

"We will further investigate this case, till then please keep your doors locked and be weary of where you go during the night, thank you this is news-reporter 'Chikara Ennoshita' and you're watching channel 10 news." The news-castor said as the camera view switched to the other castors about a completely different topic.

You looked at Kiyoko with a low nervous chuckle. "Uh.. guess i'm staying here for the night then?"


End file.
